Turning an Eye Blind
by AriZonia1
Summary: The regulations of Smash usually prevent some sort of permanent injury, but as soon as that clock hits zero all bets are off. This happens to be the case, sadly, when Shulk ends up facing complete blindness due to a misplaced PK Thunder from Lucas.


**Author Notes: This has been something I was planning for a long time but I just never got the motivation for it. Recently I've gotten that back and decided to get this going. Originally this was going to be Ness but since Lucas is back in Smash it makes more sense I guess.**

 **Also, as far as I can tell, there isn't a whole lot of evidence that says that actually being hit by an electric strike (lightning or otherwise) actually causes total blindness. So, in this case let's just chalk it up to the convenience of fiction.**

* * *

 _Turning an Eye Blind_

Smash battles had every reason in the world to concern people. With fire breathing turtles, the Mother of the Cosmos, and a boxer that could even defy the very powers of someone with the gift of future sight, there was a lot to be feared. That was why Master Hand had implemented two crucial things to his regulated matches, these were rules the Smashers call 'Announcer's Regulation', and the 'KO Rule'. The KO Rule was that no matter what, in non-300% matches, if a competitor suffers a knock-out, any injuries they may have sustained, burns, stab wounds, and the like, would be for the most part healed aside from the burns caused by the out-of-bounds explosion. The 'Announcer's Regulation', which is almost a misnomer, states that any attack that is within Smash Regulations would _never_ cause serious injuries that can result in permanent side effects for as long as the timer was running. Stock matches were obviously a little different when there was no timer but that was handled slightly differently. The reason it was called 'Announcer's Regulation' is because once Mr. Announcer yelled 'TIME!' at the end of a timed match, all of the normal rules were shut off in preparation of transporting combatants back to the Mansion itself.

Usually this was no big deal. Sometimes a sword fighter would accidentally leave a bad wound on their opponent due to this, or someone would almost drown on some stages, or the like, but those were easily taken care of. Unfortunately this was not so much the case only a week after Lucas' proper return.

There had been a late night For Glory practice match between Lucas and Shulk to get the young psychic used to the rules. That, and the new power of his moves, as well as learning the tactics of the newcomers. Palutena and Rosalina had to leave for the week to attend to their respective duties, well at least Palutena as Rosalina was heard muttering something about her uncle before she left on the Comet Observatory. So this left the manor slightly underprepared for what happened at the end of that fight.

Lucas was practicing maneuvering PK Thunder to use an actual attack compared to a recovery during the last few seconds of the battle. Usually Shulk was able to avoid the projectile, especially under the effects of Monado Jump. Unfortunately, he had been knocked off stage by a well timed Smash and had just recovered when the attack came hurtling his way. In normal circumstance this would have been nothing. The problem is that right when the Announcer yelled for the match to end is when it actually managed to connect. A second sooner and everything would have been fine. Yet, as the spectators were taken to the 'results' screen, the actual Monado Boy had been thrown backwards by the sudden hit, he held his face in pain as he screamed feeling the electricity burn. At that moment all he could compare it to was landing face first in an Ether river.

The two were transported away from the Smashville stage and back to the viewing area. Lucas was naturally worried for his fellow Smasher as Shulk staggered out of the machine still holding his head, specifically covering his eyes. He still sounded like he was in pure agony as he was trying to contain his screams. Samus and Red were the first to come up to him and Lucas to check what was wrong. The Pokémon trainer was mostly there for emotional support of the psychic boy while Samus' maternal instincts kicked in.

Her voice was firm but caring. "Shulk, I need you to calm down, and try and take your hands away from your face. I need to see how bad this is."

The Homs shook his head furiously. "You don't understand how _excruciating_ this pain is!"

Samus narrowed her eyes slightly. "I'm going to ask nicely once more. Let me look at what's wrong."

After a few seconds Shulk slowly started moving his hands away from his face and slowly opening his eyes. Only at that point did he only start to panic more than before. He started flailing his arms around trying to find his roommate as tears welled up in his eyes. She had to gently cup his face in her hands to get him to stop moving and get a good look at him. The area around his eyes and forehead was flushed red from burns and his eyes were unfocused as he was trying to look around.

The bounty hunter sighed gently before helping Shulk to stand. "We need to get you to the infirmary. Just stay close to me ok?"

"W-what's going on? Is there a reason why everything is black!?" He asked as he clung to the other blonde as if letting go of her would be the end of the world, he was also in full on tears at this point.

As those two walked away Red turned his attention back to Lucas. "Are you going to be ok? You look as upset as him."

"I… I…" He sniffled as he wiped his eyes. "I didn't mean to! S-Shulk… he'll -sniff- be all right, right!?"

"He'll be ok." The trainer responded as he stood up and offered his hand. "Let's get back to your room so you can calm down a little. We should let Dr. Mario handle this."

Lucas wiped his eyes as he let out a slight hiccup. He promised that he would go back to Shulk later and apologize, just to make sure the Homs didn't hate him for this. This feeling he had was worse than 'feeling bad', he was in despair over this. Certainly he would have to try and make up for this later.

* * *

In the actual infirmary itself Doctor Mario was busy writing down his findings as Samus held Shulk's hand and pet his hair gently. He was still panicking over what is going on, but he's not as frantic as before. That was certainly a good sign as it allowed the Italian doctor to inspect him. Nurse Joy was also searching the cabinets for some gauze to apply vaseline to the burns to prevent infection.

"Well." Dr. Mario begins as he looks at the notes. "Based on the situation. Shulk is-a in fact blind, whether or not this is permanent cannot be determined right-a now."

Shulk stuttered in panic. "Y-you can't tell if this is permanent!? Then what the bloody hell am I supposed to do!?"

The Monado Boy winced as the nurse started applying the vaseline to his face gently and the doctor continued talking. "Unfortunately, with how this-a happened there is no way of knowing if your eyes are-a actually irreversibly damaged or not. It would take at-a least a week to determine if you can get your sight back."

Samus looked down at her roommate as she felt him suddenly squeeze her hand. She wasn't sure what she could do for him about this other than help get him back to their room. Clearly this was an issue that is doing more than just causing the boy to fly into a panic.

* * *

Once back in their room Samus gently led Shulk to his bed so he could sit down. He's been crying the entire way back and staying as close to his roommate as possible. It was evident he feared he would get lost in the manor if she wasn't guiding him. After getting him to calm down a little she stepped away to go fish something from her drawer, a bandana. Quickly she returned and stood in front of the Homs.

"I'm going to put something on your face ok?" She said soothingly as she wrapped the garment around Shulk's head, over his eyes. "This is so you don't irritate the burns, and so your eyes don't get any worse. But if you feel like the burns are hurting don't be afraid to take it off."

He nodded in response. "Thanks Samus. I appreciate what you're doing for me."

"It's the least I can do for you." Samus replied as she stood up and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Now, you go ahead and get ready for bed. I'm going to talk with Master Hand about this incident. It's been a long day and you need to rest."

The Monado Boy gently nodded his head again. Usually he hated being babied but considering his situation, and his roommate being the closest thing he could get to a mother-figure at the moment, he decided it would be best to listen to her. This would also give him a chance to try and work on living without sight as he would have to rely on his other senses. Thankfully, being Homs and an engineer, he could easily rely on his sense of touch. Carefully he stood up from the bed to start taking off his clothes and get his pajamas from the dresser not far from where he was. He had a decent memory of what the room looked like and, as long as he was careful not to trip over his shoes, he would have little trouble navigating.

Thankfully he managed to accomplish his task without knocking anything over. Maybe he was just overreacting and thinking the worst again about all this. He was prone to pessimistic thoughts more often than not compared to the optimistic Reyn and Dunban. Perhaps all those nights spent navigating dark caves actually helped in the end.

"You know this could have been avoided if you had just stayed on the ledge." Alvis could be heard saying off to the side, causing the Monado Boy to jump.

Shulk turned his head in the direction he heard Alvis' voice come from. "I've asked you not to not sneak up on me!"

"I believe it would be impossible to do so when you are unable to see."

"You… have a point." Shulk murmured as he grabbed the sides of the bandana to move the fabric to rub against the burns, they were starting to get itchy.

"May I inquire as to why you have not asked Riki to heal you, or why you are not using your own skills to do so." The silver-haired Homs asked as he watched the blond slowly walk back to the bed.

"Well, I've been in the infirmary Alvis." The teen replied. "Also, it's so late and Riki might be asleep by now. I know Dunban might be awake yet, but I'd rather not try to find my way to the fifth floor when I can barely navigate my own room."

Sadly the conversation was going to be cut short when Robin knocked on the door. It was a little odd for him to be asking to visit his boyfriend at this hour. Shulk mentioned the door should be unlocked and the mage stepped inside. He didn't get to say 'hi' to Alvis as he already disappeared, probably to go somewhere to leave the two alone.

"Did you need something Ro?" Shulk asked quietly as he rested his hands on the bed to get a feel for where he would get on.

Robin nodded in response. "I heard from Samus that something happened in your last match with Lucas. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm far from ok." He replied bitterly.

That was a tone the tactician has never heard before, the seer was usually pretty calm and refrained from harsh tones. Clearly whatever happened affected his mood more than anything else that's gone on in this madhouse of a Mansion.

"Well… would you find it rude of me to ask what's wrong?" The Ylissean questioned, trying to pick his words carefully.

Shulk finally snapped at this point. "I don't know! You have eyes! Can't you see I have a blindfold over mine!?"

Robin flinched backwards, not that his partner could have seen his reaction. The blond was not pleasant to be around when he was upset. No, 'upset' wasn't the right word. He was actually _angry_ about this.

"I…" The mage began, his voice wavering as he feared what would happen if he said something wrong again. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. Don't be angry at me."

He watched the other ball up his hands into fists. Shulk didn't speak at first as he turned his head away from Robin. Despite not being able to see, at least he was able to accurately show that he didn't want to acknowledge his boyfriend's presence.

A few minutes of tense silence transpired between the two. Mostly due to Robin being too scared to say something, and Shulk just being too angry to talk period. Eventually the seer untied the blindfold, out of it being both itchy and needing to show the other what's wrong. The blond could hear his boyfriend gasping in surprise at how his face was all burned around his eyes and how the eyes themselves were visibly damaged. Robin slowly walked over and gently cupped Shulk's face in his hands, being mindful of where the burns were.

"Can you… really not see anything?" Robin asked quietly as he felt Shulk grasp his hands.

"Nothing. It's just dark, like my eyes are closed. They are open right?" Shulk replied quietly before hearing a confirmation to his question. "I can sense a difference in light level, like I know the lamp next to me is on, but I can't even see you."

This was very disheartening for the mage to hear. Especially so since Shulk was fine about an hour ago. He offered to stay with his boyfriend to basically serve as his sight until he can heal.

"That's where the problem is Robin." Shulk says after the offer was made. "I don't know if my eyes will actually heal. If they don't… I have to drop out of the tournament."

Robin swore he felt his heart shatter right there. He knew if Shulk left the manor, then Master Hand would more than likely sever the tie the Smash Dimension had to Bionis, and he would never see his boyfriend ever again. It was only slightly unexpected for Robin to suddenly grip the other in a desperate hug. Sadly Shulk wasn't even going to attempt comforting him due to not actually knowing how this situation was going to play out. The only thing he did was push the tactician away from him.

"S-Shulk?" Robin asked as he felt the blond awkwardly wipe away his tears.

All Shulk did was start tracing his features. "Smile for me."

"Huh?"

"In case I don't get my eyesight back, I want to remember your face. I can still visualize it, but I just want to make sure my memory doesn't play tricks on me. So smile. I don't want you upset in my memory."

Robin forced a smile as the gentle hand continued tracing over his features. The touches were feather-light as Shulk's fingers traced his eyes, nose, and even the perimeter of his bangs. After that was done the tactician was asked if he would spend the night with him. The Monado Boy wanted to spend as much time as he could with his boyfriend during this time just in case.

* * *

The next morning Master Hand called Shulk down to his Domain to have a discussion with him over this incident. Desmond discussed with him how the incident is the fault of neither him nor Lucas, so there will be no sort of punishment or penalty for the incident. In addition he only confirmed Shulk's suspicions saying that if his eyesight cannot be returned, even through Palutena's powers, that he would have to drop out of Smash Brothers and return to Colony 9. He didn't say anything though if his world would still be connected to this one and if he'd be able to visit Robin when he wanted to. Until the day the goddess returns, the only thing they can do is wait and see what happens.

Shulk quietly dismisses himself and slowly finds his way out of the room. It took a lot of self control to keep himself from crying, or scratching at his face considering the burns. After he left the room he could hear Red talking to someone just down the hall from where he was. He figured it was just Calem as the two were pretty close despite their conflicting personalities. Judging the direction of the speech, the blond figured they were close to the Simulation Room. It was close enough that Shulk figured it would be a good idea to try and navigate his way there, as he's starting to get a good grip on his ability to sense where things are in relation to him.

It didn't take very long for him to get to where Red was and he managed to stop before running into the other person. He gave a gentle hello and smiled. The first response he got was the Pokemon trainer giving him a hello in return. The second one he got was someone suddenly hugging him around the leg. Apparently his idea of Red holding a conversation with Calem was wrong. He could hear sniffling as the other person hugged him.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucas shouted into the fabric of Shulk's shorts. "It's my fault! I didn't mean to!"

Shulk froze before lightly pushing the psychic off him and kneeling down to meet him at eye level. "Lucas, I forgive you. Please stop crying."

"B-but you're blind! And it's my fault!"

The Monado Boy gently hugged the other and rubbed his back. He explained that Master Hand didn't blame either of them over this incident. Though, he didn't tell him that if Lady Palutena couldn't do anything to help him get his vision back he would have to drop out. Shulk didn't want to worry Lucas any more than he was already. He let the boy cry for a little bit before he felt him pull away.

Lucas wiped his eyes before speaking. "Can I at least heal those burns? To make it up to you?"

Shulk nodded a little to show he'd be a little willing to let the boy show that he was truly sorry about this. He flinched a little as he felt Lucas use Healing β on him. The Psychic was hoping that its effects would heal the blindness, but he was saddened when it turned out it only healed the burn blisters. He said sorry once more before running off. The poor boy couldn't stick around knowing that he couldn't fix the damage he caused.

Red looked at Shulk as he stood up before talking. "Good to see you're willing to forgive Lucas."

"It wasn't his fault." The blond responded as he gently rubbed at his face to confirm the burns were gone. "It would be wrong to not forgive him over something like this."

"You have a point I guess. I had a hard time getting him to calm down last night after your roommate took you to the infirmary."

"To be fair I wasn't calming down either." Shulk admitted as he scratched the back of his head. "Speaking of Samus I should probably go see what she's up to. She said she's going to try and get a hold of Lady Palutena or Rosalina to get them back faster."

"Need me to walk with you?" Red offered.

The blond shook his head. He needed to get used to navigating on his own. It wouldn't be too difficult to get back to his room from here. He was at least thankful that he could discern the numbers on the elevator by running his fingers over them.

* * *

When he did get back to his room Samus was on a call with someone on her tablet. He couldn't hear what the other person was saying, but clearly his roommate was annoyed over something. She said her farewell before taking off her headset.

"Sorry you had to hear me getting annoyed." She said as she turned to look at Shulk.

He shrugged. "I don't even know what you were talking about."

"I was talking to an acquaintance of mine about trying to pick up where Rosalina was to find Lady Palutena and get her back here stat. Sadly she couldn't find the Comet Observatory on her scanners."

"Oh."

Shulk sounded a little disheartened. His roommate was doing all she could to help, but it was proving fruitless. They would actually have to wait out the rest of the week for the Goddess of Light to get back from what she was doing. That was a long time for Shulk to function without being able to accurately tell where he was going. Especially since he hasn't told anyone about this aside from Robin. Speaking of which…

"I just remembered I haven't told Dunban about this! He's going to kill Lucas over this!" Shulk shouted as he grabbed at his hair in a panic. "Samus, you have to help me keep him from knowing!"

The bounty hunter tilted her head. "That doesn't sound like the roommate I know. Why are you scared to let him know?"

"I don't want him to hurt Lucas! It wasn't his fault!"

Samus stood up and walked over so she could place a hand on the Monado Boy's shoulder. "Take a deep breath and listen to yourself. You know this man better than anyone else in the Mansion. Do you really think he would hurt a child over an accident?"

He looked down at the floor out of habit. "I… I don't think he would… but, what if he does!?"

She pulled the Homs teen into a hug to try and get him to calm down. Quietly she tells him that he needed to tell Dunban eventually about this and the sooner the better. She offers to accompany him just to stop his mentor if he did decide to try and hurt Lucas. A silent nod was her response to the offer before she pulled Shulk away to look at him.

"Now, put on your brave face like I know you can and let's go tell Dunban about what happened." She said as she held the boy's face in her hands in that motherly way she does.

Shulk nodded before he lifted his own hand to grab Samus'. He asked if she could hold it the entire way to where his mentor would be so he wouldn't feel like he would get lost. A smile came to his face when she agreed to do so and she started leading them out of the room. Judging on the time, it would be easy assume that Dunban was relaxing in the courtyard outside enjoying the weather.

* * *

That hunch proved to be correct as the Homs adult was sitting by the fountain meditating in peace. Or at least that's what it looked like he was probably doing beforehand as he was holding a conversation with Robin. The tactician was telling him about the incident with Shulk and how he was worried about him. He didn't get a chance to explain why though as Samus and Shulk walked up to the two of them. It seems the seer wasn't paying attention to what his mentor and boyfriend were discussing as he didn't even acknowledge Robin being there for a moment.

Dunban stood up so he could get a good look at Shulk himself before turning to the mage. "You said Lucas' power caused this?"

All Robin could find himself doing was nodding as a response. He didn't know if his boyfriend was still highly irritable or not. The last thing he wanted was him snapping at him again.

"Y-you're not going to go after Lucas are you Dunban?" Shulk asked with worry.

The older Homs got confused. "Why would I go after him? Wasn't this an accident? It would be dishonorable to harm a child over an accident Shulk, you know this."

"I… I know… but I thought…"

Dunban softly smiled and hugged his ward to show that he was serious about how he wasn't going to hurt anyone. He was content knowing Shulk was alright for the most part. There was some concern about if he was going to recover or not. The seer almost reached out for his mentor's embrace though when he separated from the hug but retracted his arms.

Samus decided to speak up during this. "Master Hand told both me and Shulk that our best chance of him regaining his eyesight is to wait for Lady Palutena to return. I attempted contacting an acquaintance about finding her but even she was unable to track her down."

Robin finally spoke up. "So we have to wait another five days for her to come back?! It might be too late then! Shulk might end up permanently blind!"

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, for the group Pit was walking by on his way towards the hot spring and had started listening in on the conversation when he heard the name of his goddess be mentioned. He had walked up close to the group, not overly aware that Shulk outright _could not see_ him come up next to him.

"Why are any of you doubting that Lady Palutena would be able to heal this alien?" Pit asked somewhat sarcastically all of a sudden, causing Shulk to jump in surprise.

Shulk turned suddenly to face the angel, his expression similar to the one he gave Robin last night. "Don't sneak up on me!"

"He… didn't sneak up on you though Shulk." Robin said quietly, trying to remain scarce.

Pit chuckled as he clapped a hand to the Homs teen's shoulder. "You're too tense! Besides, something like this should be easy for Lady Palutena to fix, even on an alien like you since you're so similar to human." It was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic about that second part or not. "The question is if she'd be willing to do it, you aren't exactly on her 'nice' list you know. She might even find it more amusing to let you just stumble around like a headless chicken."

Dunban narrowed his eyes as he listened to the angel. Needless to say both he and Shulk were getting annoyed with him and his attitude towards them. Sadly though the war veteran was going to get beat to the punch, nearly literally. The seer had reeled back and attempted to punch Pit right in the nose for insulting him like he was. His wrist was caught by the angel due to his reflexes though.

Shulk growled loudly. "If I could see you wouldn't have had time to react."

Pit was taken aback at Shulk's aggressiveness. Instead of just letting Shulk go and not saying anything else, he proceeded to insult him. "Why you stupid-"

"Pit, please!"

The brunette wouldn't have time to do so because of the male tactician. He forcefully let go of the seer's hand as well. Even though Shulk couldn't see it, he could feel Pit giving him the same glare he was giving everyone else.

"You know, you can be like Mr. Fancy Pants and throw a hissy fit all you want, but don't do it in front of your boyfriend. You're making him worry."

Shulk looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't have a chance when Dunban spoke up instead.

"Shulk, stand down. You're losing your temper and this isn't like you." The older Homs commanded, quite worried for the other.

The Monado Boy growled once more before grabbing Samus by the wrist and pulling her away, asking her to navigate him back to his room for him. Everyone else watched as he did so. Dunban hesitated before he began to follow them. Robin on the other hand just furrowed his brows in worry.

Pit was still as insensitive as ever. "What's got his panties in a knot anyway? He knows he can't start a fight out here without Master's permission. I was just joking with him."

"You're lucky you still have a head you jerk!" Robin shouted angrily. "I've never seen him this angry about something! And you're just riling him up! Can't you at least _try_ and be nice to him for once!?"

"Why are you defending him? I heard he snapped at you too."

"Because I'm worried Pit! He's become… bitter… he's lashing out at anyone. I'm sure if he had the Monado he would have cut you down without a second thought." The mage stopped to look at the ground. "You can't be teasing him during this time like you do. He's told me that he can go into a metaphorically blind rage if someone's ticked him off enough. And right now, you're his number one enemy."

The angel rolled his eyes before going on his way to the hot spring once more. He wasn't going to put up with someone calling him out on his bullshit today.

"At least apologize to Shulk!"

Pit shook his head as he drowned the male tactician out after that.

Soon, Robin was outside all by himself. The feeling he had deep in his chest was far from a pleasant one as he didn't know if it would be a good idea to check on Shulk, or just try and let him go. Maybe Robbi would have a better answer for him on what to do.

* * *

About three days pass and Shulk didn't even bother to leave his room. Mostly out of fear of hurting someone, as well as Samus and Dunban effectively 'grounding' him. He hated being treated like a child, but if he was going to act like one he was getting his proper punishment. Currently he was staring up at the ceiling to try and pass the time. The seer was only wearing his shorts and socks, not wanting to bother actually getting dressed today. There wasn't anything else he could do as he waited around anyway. He wanted to attempt apologizing to Pit, but he doubt the angel wanted anything to do with him. He figured Robin probably thought the same of him.

The Monado Boy sighed as he closed his eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do anymore…"

Whether it was a blessing or a curse at this moment was not up to the blond to decide, but Robin invited himself into the room. There was a tray of food in his hands.

"Hey Shulk?" He said quietly as he walked over. "I brought lunch. You need to eat you know."

Shulk turned his head to face his boyfriend. "Can I ask you something?"

The mage set down the tray of food on the nightstand and looks at the seer. "Yeah?"

"Why are you… still trying so hard to help me? I haven't exactly been friendly."

Robin sighed as he took a seat on the bed. He explained that above all else, he's worried about Shulk. The relationship they've managed to build is important to him and he doesn't want to lose it. That's why he's been picking his words carefully knowing that the Monado Boy is highly irritable due to this. He adds that he just wants to help him as he doesn't want to lose him over a mistake. Robin finds himself apologizing for getting a little sappy, but he was being honest about this.

Shulk sat up and shifted so he could hug his boyfriend from behind. He apologizes for being so snappy lately, blaming it on stress. He fears leaving Robin just as much as the tactician fears leaving him. They still have to wait a couple more days though before they can officially know the fate of the Bionis fighter.

Robin turns to look at his partner and presses in gently for a kiss. "Even if you can't see anything, I still love you. You know that right?"

"Of course Ro." Shulk responded as he awkwardly attempted to return the kiss.

The mage giggled a little when he felt their noses bump against each other. It was to be expected as the seer still couldn't discern the location of things close to him yet. The silverette assisted in getting the kiss planted once more. They wanted to savor this as much as they could in preparation of the worst.

Robin separated and turned back to the tray of food he had brought. "Alright, you really need to eat Shulk. I brought some food that Irish and Rosie made. Sadly it's just fruit salad."

He nodded as he was handed one of the small bowls of fruit. Despite what the mage called it, it was just a mix of watermelon, strawberries, plums, and pineapples. There was nothing special about it, not that Shulk really minded. It was edible, and not vegetables so he didn't mind. Piece by piece he would eat what was given to him, occasionally hitting himself in the nose with the fork.

Eventually the two finished their meals and Robin stood up to leave so the dishes could get cleaned. He was stopped though when he felt his boyfriend tug at his cloak.

"Ro… I have to ask you something." Shulk started. "Palutena comes back in two days… but if she can't help me and I have to leave… what are you going to do?"

Robin froze before looking at the floor. "I… I don't know Shulk. I would have to either face the idea of breaking up with you, or drop out of Smash myself to be with you."

"No!" He snapped suddenly standing up, nearly causing the mage to drop the dishes. "I mean… please don't drop out just because of something that happened to me…"

Both fell into silence before the tactician felt the need to leave the room. He hurried out with hardly a word. The last thing he wanted was to break down about being only given the choice of breaking up with the other. He couldn't come to terms with that if it came down to it. He would rather leave the Smash Dimension forever to be with the Monado Boy than stay here and suffer knowing he'd never see him again. Call him selfish, but at least the blond brought some sort of stability and comfort.

Shulk himself flinched hearing the door abruptly close. He felt his heart sink knowing that he was driving his boyfriend away over unfounded fear. That was always one of his flaws, he was prone to setting priority in trivial, usually material, things over the people that cared about him. A sigh could be heard as he sat back down on the bed and placed his head in his hands.

"If all goes well, I really need to treat Ro better…" He mutters to himself. "All I've done is worry him and drive him away… I've got to make this up to him…"

* * *

Those final two days pass and Palutena has finally arrived back at the Mansion. She was fully aware of the situation and had told Pit to have Shulk waiting for her in the courtyard once she finally got back. She was less than pleased to know about Shulk's short temper this past week, remember that the angel told her everything, and considered not even healing him. That, and she was disappointed that Monado Boy's natural healing abilities wouldn't even heal his burns.

"You should be grateful I'm doing for you in the first place." Palutena chastised as she holds her staff in both hands. "With power comparable to mine, this should be _nothing_ to you."

Shulk lowered his head a little before having it tilted back up so the Goddess of Light could restore his eyesight. What had not already healed over the last few days was restored nearly to what it should be. For the most part the blond was given sight once more, but everything was quite blurry.

"I couldn't get you back to what you had before, but it's a start. Within the next few weeks or so your sight will gradually return to what it was. Though, with the amount of damage you may have to wear glasses from now on." She said before turning to leave.

Pit casually rested an arm on Shulk's shoulder. "See? Everything worked out in the end. I told you Palutena would help!"

"I'm just glad that this means Shulk gets to stay here in Smash." Robin comments as he runs a hand through his hair before handing his boyfriend the glasses he kept in his room. "I guess I do owe you something Pit."

The Monado Boy looked confused as he glanced between the other two, trying to test if his glasses actually would do something. "What do you mean?"

The angel chuckled. "I told your boyfriend here I'd convince Lady Palutena to help you despite her not wanting to and in return he would do something for me." He paused seeing the Homs teen raise a fist, ready to strike. "Nothing naughty of course! I just asked he teach me how to read. That, and we get to go to the hot springs and I give him a proper lesson in relaxation."

"That's two things Pit." Robin corrects.

Shulk does his best to glare at the the angel for the possible implications of his statement. He warns him that now that he has some semblance of sight that he's not afraid to find him if he tries anything funny with his boyfriend. Other than that he apologizes for snapping at him earlier in the week, as well as thanking him for getting his goddess to assist him. The blurred vision is a start to him getting his sight back fully, at least hoping anyway. He'd rather have this than nothing at all like he did.

Pit waves as he goes off to do whatever it was he was going to do now. Shulk was left with his boyfriend at this point. He apologized for worrying him so much and promised to do better as a boyfriend from then on. Or, at least try. Robin himself was content just knowing the Homs teen wasn't going to be leaving him any time soon. He offered to take him out to Fivemonte as well for a 'special occasion' now that he can at least halfway make out those around him. Everything for now was resolved and there hopefully wasn't going to be any sort of problem like this for a long time.

 **Ending Notes:**

 **1\. I'm going to take it that it's not very clear one exactly the reason why Rosalina is gone. In this Universe she has basically become one of the many nieces of the King of All Cosmos himself. By this factor she has to go check on him sometimes to make sure he isn't destroying the galaxy again. Eventually he, Queen, and Prince may show up to the Mansion and everyone is going to be confused.**

 **2\. Shulk's snippy attitude here comes from how he accidentally misdirects his anger sometimes when he should be concerned over something else. In an early part of the game when Reyn grabs the Monado and it throws him around like a ragdoll Shulk is obviously mad at him for being an idiot. But, he was mad at him for BREAKING HIS MACHINES compared to saying "You could have hurt Fiora!". Not only that he gets ticked at Fiora as well when she says "I could have died!" and his only response is a snarky "You're not hurt are you?". So, I figure him getting angry at someone just because they're there seems likely because he just feels the need to take it out on SOMEONE.**

 **3\. Two of Shulk's skill branches are Pessimism and Bravery. Oddly, those are both the ones that he needs to actually "unlock". As evidenced by the names, these are small bits of Shulk's personality in of itself. So, that's why Samus brings up how she knows he can be brave, even if he is VERY pessimistic about the outcomes of things.**

 **4\. That person Samus was talking to is Celeste from Huniepop, one of the "Secret Girls" who is an alien from a planet called Tendricide who is also an intergalactic bounty hunter, much like Samus herself.**


End file.
